Matt's In Love
by RTds9
Summary: Matt has found he has feelings for a certain blonde trouble making friend of his.Now he just has to find a way to ask her out.One shot


Disclaimer-I own nothing of Lizzie

rating-G

Matt looked at himself in the mirror again giving himself one last good going over. Off to his right and behind him in the mirror he could see Lanny sitting on the edge of the tub watching him.

"OK let's go through this one more time shall we Lanny?" Matt asked his best friend.

Lanny only nodded his head in response.

"OK first we need hairspray," said Matt as he grabbed the can sitting on the sink. He than proceeded to spray around and around his head using enough hairspray to make a car size hole in the ozone layer. Matt finally stopped after looking in the mirror to see Lanny waving the rather large hairspray fog away from his face. "Oh sorry Lanny!" Matt said sheepishly as he put the hairspray can back up on the shelf. "But it takes a lot of hairspray to get these babies to stand up like this." Matt said moving his hands along the side of his spiked hair head.

"OK now under arm check!" said Matt as he lifted first his left arm and than his right sniffing each one. "Ah nice and fresh." Matt said after he checked them out.

"Now Lanny that leaves us with the mouthwash." said Matt as he reached up on the bathroom cabinet and pulled down the bottle of Listerine, of the coolmint variety. Matt couldn't help but notice the way Lanny eye brows shot up in surprise at Matt choice. "I know I know," Matt sighed "I know this is the hard stuff, but you need the hard stuff on an important moment in a man life like this." Matt filled up the cup and after a little bit of trepidation, he kicked back the Listerine.

"AHHHH!!" Matt yelled as he jumped up and down and than spat out the blue minty flavored oral hygiene acid. "WOW, man now I know why they call it the hard stuff. "Matt said turning back to Lanny "Are you sure you don't want some of this?"

Lanny shook his head from side to side very fast.

"All right now that only leaves us with........" but Matt was interrupted by the sudden knock and yell by his mother on the bathroom door.

"MATT WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN THERE?!"

"Nothing Mom!" Matt yelled back through the bathroom door.

"Don't nothing mom me young man!" Jo McGuire yelled back through the door "You and Lanny have been in there for over an hour! What are you two trying to pull in there?"

"We're not trying to pull anything Mom I swear!" said Matt.

"Your not flushing all your sister makeup down the toilet again are you?!"

Matt shook his head in frustration and turned to look at Lanny "Gees you pull one little harmless prank and they won't ever let you forget about it."

Lanny shook his head in agreement.

"Matt McGuire?!" Jo yelled again.

"No mom we're not flushing anything of anybody's down the toilet!"

"Alright" they could hear her sigh through the door "But just remember I'm keeping my eye on you two." and with that they could hear her walk away from the door.

Matt looked at Lanny and noticed the way he had raised his left eyebrow.

"NO!,of course I didn't tell my mom or Lizzie what was going on!"

Lanny only raised his other eyebrow in response.

"I don't care if they could give me pointers!" sighed Matt "This is already to embarrassing to begin with!"

"Now for the finale touch." said Matt as he turned back to the mirror and pulled down the bottle of his dad Old Spice after shave and held it up for Lanny to see "Old Spice, the mans man of after shave."

Lanny nodded his head yes.

Matt poured a little in his hands and than proceeded to splash it all over his face "Well what do you think?" asked Matt as he turned to Lanny.

Lanny looked Matt up and down a few times and than gave him one big whiff. Lanny nodded his head and than gave Matt a thumbs up.

"Good, now lets get out of here before anyone sees us." said Matt as he and Lanny made a break out of the bathroom and for the back door. They almost made it to but were caught at the last moment by Jo when she came out of the livingroom.

"Whoa you guys." said Jo "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"NO WHERE! I MEAN NO WHERE IMPORTANT THAT IS!" Matt nervously shot out "We thought we'd go down to Lanny house for a while."

Jo looked at her youngest child and only son with raised eyebrows. She knew he and his best friend were up to something but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But she did happen to notice two things about her son "Matt are you wearing your best shirt? And your father after shave?"

"Oh yeah" said Matt as he rubbed his cheek and than looked down at the red shirt he was wearing "Well you know me mom always wanting to set a good example in public."

Jo felt her jaw fall to the floor after that little comment from Matt. She defiantly knew now that they were up to something but still didn't know what they were up to. "Alright you two have fun, but Matt make sure your home for supper."

"Thanks mom!" Matt yelled as he and Lanny were out the door and down the sidewalk in a flash.

Wait a second, Jo thought to herself as she watched the pair. Lanny house is in the opposite direction. But than Jo smiled when it suddenly clicked in her brain what was going on. Matt spending so much time in the bathroom, the clean shirt and the after shave, it all made sense now. For there was only one person that she knew who lived in the direction that the boys had just left in. And Jo didn't know if she was happy at this turn of event in her son life or sad because her baby was growing up.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

As they stood at the end of the walkway leading up the house Matt turned and saw Lanny looking at him.

"Thanks man I need all the good luck I can get." said Matt.

Lanny continued to look at Matt.

"Yeah you can take off now." said Matt nodding "I guess the rest of this is up to me."

Lanny patted his friend on the back and than started back down the sidewalk. With a nervous sigh Matt started up the walkway. When he reached the front door he rang the doorbell. After a few seconds it was opened by the one blonde person Matt had came here to see.

"Oh hey moron what's up?" she asked.

"Hey Melina" said Matt as he subconsciously started rubbing his sweaty palms against his shirt.

"It's a good thing your here Matt!" Melina said suddenly and happy.

"Really?" asked Matt his heart starting to beat even faster in hope now.

"Yeah moron the school dance is this Saturday and we've yet to come up with a good prank to pull on everyone there." said Melina.

"Yeah the dance." said Matt with his head down fidgeting around on his feet nervously.

"Matt what's wrong with you?"

"Well, Melina it has to do with the dance you were talking about."

"Well?" asked Melina crossing her arms in frustration and glaring at Matt "What about the dance?"

"Well....you see.....uhh....Melina...I was wondering...see there's the dance....and me and you....that is if you want to." Matt shot out nervously.

"If I want to what?" Melina asked in a puzzled tone not having a clue as to what Matt just said.

Matt took a deep breath and decided to go all or broke this time "I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the dance this Saturday?"

Matt watched as the tip of Melina nose and her cheeks started turning a bright pink.

"You mean go with you to the dance? Like on a date?" Melina squeaked out.

"If that's what you want to call it." said Matt nodding his head.

For a second when Melina didn't respond Matt started getting nervous but suddenly Melina shot out with.

"I'd love to go to the dance uhhhh with you that is." said Melina this time her whole face turning red by now.

"GREAT!" said Matt who than cleared his throat "Uhh I mean I'll call you Saturday before the dance and we can set everything up."

"Ok that sounds good to me,Matt." said Melina this time she was the one moving around nervously with her head down.

"Well, ok I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing." Matt said as he started back down the walkway "Bye Melina." he waved to her.

"Bye Matt" said Melina as she waved back but only shut the door once Matt was out of sight.  
Matt rounded the corner to find Lanny sitting on the sidewalk waiting for him. When he noticed Matt, Lanny stood up.

Matt saw the look on his friends face "She said yes."

Lanny nodded his head in a happy way to show his happiness for his friend, and than they turned and started walking toward Lanny house.

"Yeah I knew asking her to the dance would be a piece of cake." Matt said with new fake bravado as they walked down the sidewalk "You worry to much Lanny."

Lanny could only roll his eyes at that comment.

The End 


End file.
